


Conceding Defeat

by aewgliriel



Series: If This Is Wrong [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina knows when she's licked. *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceding Defeat

_Denon_

The silence after Jaina ended the holonet call was deafening. She scrubbed her hands over her face, then stood, looking for anything to alleviate the sudden, horrible restless feeling she had.

She'd broken up with Jag, officially. The distance was too much, and the demands of their different occupations had strained them to the breaking point. And now she stood in her apartment on Denon, feeling adrift.

She wanted to talk to someone, but who? Jacen was out. She hadn't spoken to him in months, what with him travelling around the galaxy. Her parents weren't on-planet. She could call Tenel Ka, but she didn't want to discuss something like this over the Holonet. She wanted a drink and to vent. That left her aunt Mara, or Kyp.

Kyp.

Her abdominal muscles tightened as they always did at the thought of him, a hot tingle in her belly and a shiver over her skin. Four years and she still had the same gut reaction.

Jaina checked her wrist chrono. The display said it was 18:25. The High Council, if it was even in session, should be out by now.

She picked up her commlink and selected “Kyp Durron” from the display. Before she could let her doubts talk her out of it, she pressed the button to send it through.

It only took a few moments for him to pick up.

“Durron.”

“Hey, it's me. You busy?”

“A little. Getting ready for something this evening.”

“Oh? What do you have going on?”

“I've got a date.”

She almost dropped the commlink as a sick wave of jealousy and hurt, neither of which she had a right to, filled her chest. Her skin went hot and she had to swallowed the sudden lump in her throat to say, “... Oh.”

Even though he wasn't present, he still knew her too well. “What's up, Sticks?”

“N-nothing. I'll talk to you later.”

She ended the call without saying goodbye, and sat down on the floor right there, the commlink bouncing on the carpet as it fell from her suddenly numb fingers.

Of course he was dating. She'd _told_ him to find someone else, someone not her.

It was her own stupid fault. She was the one who'd ended things, chosen Jag. Kyp was just doing what he should be doing: moving on.

Jaina flopped back on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

It didn't make the sudden realisation that she could lose him hurt any less. She couldn't even be sure he was still interested in her. She'd broken things off three years ago. He was her best friend, but that didn't necessarily mean he still _wanted_ her.

The question was, did she want _him_ enough to push the issue?

He was her best friend. She'd been halfway in love with him since she was eighteen and they'd had a brief sexual relationship that had been very wrong, but oh, so right. Even now, the thought of his hands on her made her nipples harden with desire in a way Jag never had quite managed.

Oh, she'd enjoyed sex with Jag, no mistake. But _Kyp_... Kyp had been her first and had made her feel things Jag hadn't.

The thought of Kyp with someone else made her want to throw up. Why? she forced herself to think. Do I really want him? Because if I go there again, there's no going back.

The hot anguish in her stomach receded a little. She sat up.

“Yes,” she said aloud. “I want him.”

But was she too late?

\----------

Jaina gave him until 22:00, then showed up at his door with a bottle of Whyren's she pilfered from her parents’ apartment, prepared to wait all night if she had to. She'd dressed in her best black dress, paired it with wickedly high black shoes, and wore her flight jacket over it. She wasn't in the military anymore, but she was fond of the Rogue Squadron patch from when she'd been Rogue Lead.

She rang the bell, hoping he was in and this wasn't the kind of date where he'd be staying at the woman's place overnight. Or worse, she was at _his_. The very thought made her stomach burble horribly. Jaina was too afraid to reach out in the Force, afraid she'd find him home but not alone.

About a minute passed before he answered the door. His dark hair, that shade of black that had brown highlights, fell to his shoulders in loose curls, lightly threaded with silver. His dark, green-brown eyes widened at the sight of her. She noted that he was barefoot, dressed casually, and that made her feel overdressed.

“Jaina,” he said, clearly surprised but his voice warm. “What's up?”

“How'd the date go?”

“Fine. It was a first, so we just had dinner.”

That was a relief. It went lightyears towards settling her nausea. She held up the bottle of whiskey.

“I broke up with Jag. Want a drink?”

His eyes took in the dress, the alcohol, and her face. Whatever he saw there made him step back and gesture for her to come in.

Jaina sat on the sofa while Kyp went to fetch a couple glasses. She waited until he'd returned and taken a seat beside her before she spoke.

“It was way overdue,” she said. “I should have done it months ago, but I'm stubborn and stupid.”

Kyp made no comment, just poured them each a small amount of the brown liquor. He handed her a glass, and she downed it in one gulp.

Lifting a raven brow, he asked, “That bad, huh?”

“What, the breakup? Nah. It was actually really civil. I just…”

Jaina took a deep breath, let it out slowly. “I was going to invite you over for a couple lomin ales. I didn't need the whiskey until you said you had a _date_.”

“Jaina…”

“Do you like her?” she demanded. “Do you want her?”

He frowned. “It was dinner. I barely know her. And why are you angry?”

“We covered this already. I'm stupid.”

“No, you're not.”

“I am, because I let the best thing that's happened to me get away.”

Kyp tossed back his drink and then took her glass from her, setting both on the low table in front of the sofa. “For both our sakes, stop being cryptic.”

She heaved a sigh. “Okay. Fine. I want you. I want _us_. Am I too late?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Goddess, if you're saying this because you dumped Jag and you're feeling lonely-”

“I'm not. I'm saying this because I've realised how dumb I've been over this, and when you said you had a date, I … It hurt to think of you with someone else.” Jaina shed her jacket, revealing the low-cut bodice of the dress. His eyes went straight to her pert breasts, just as she'd hoped.

“No more games, Jay,” he said. “Please. Either I'm your friend or your lover. I can't keep bouncing.”

“Can you be both?” she asked. “My best friend _and_ my lover? My partner in everything? I was scared of a relationship, but I want that now.”

“Force, yes,” he breathed, and leaned over to kiss her.

Jaina slid her hands into his hair, kissing him passionately. He grabbed hold of her and hauled her into his lap, and she laughed breathlessly.

Kyp's hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and tugged. His fingers brushed over the exposed skin of her back and Jaina made a sound of approval against his mouth.

“You want this?” he asked in a rasp, fingertips tracing her spine.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “It's been so long.”

He eased the straps of the dress down her arms and she shifted to let him, the fabric falling away to puddle at her waist. He cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples, and Jaina looped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth to his.

All the lies she'd told herself the past few years came crashing down as he kissed her. She wanted him, wanted to love him as much as he loved her. Now she could. Admitting it made her feel lighter than air.

Kyp twisted, leaning her back on the cushions, and skimmed his hands down her torso. Jaina lifted her hips and he pulled the dress down her body and off, throwing it on the floor. She'd bought it for Jag, and Kyp stripping it off her was appropriately symbolic. It left her wearing only the ridiculous shoes, but she didn't care.

She gasped as he bent his dark head and scraped his teeth over one of her nipples, hot need shooting through her. “Kyp!”

When he drew the pink peak into his mouth, Jaina lost her breath and closed her eyes, remembering the first time he'd done this. Their first time together, her first time _ever_ , he'd taken her in a ‘fresher of all places, but it had been amazing and unforgettable.

She opened her eyes, found him watching her as he sucked at her breast. Jaina shivered, threading her fingers through his hair. He released her nipple, moving to the other one, and she sighed.

Kyp’s free hand gripped her bent leg for a moment, his callused fingers sliding over her calf, before his fingertips glided up her inner thigh. She'd occupied herself while waiting for his _date_ to end by shaving legs and other bits. His hand found her shaved netherlips and he growled against her breast, a pleased, possessive sound that made her gasp.

He slid off the sofa, to his knees on the floor, and grabbed her legs, pulling her close to the edge of the cushion. He pushed her legs apart, spreading her wide. Jaina sucked in a breath at the hungry look on his face, let out a whimper when he parted her labia and licked the length of her, circling her clit with his tongue.

“You like that, Goddess?” he asked. “I've been wanting to do this to you for years.”

“Please,” she said breathlessly.

Kyp grinned wickedly and lowered his head again. He licked and sucked at her, teasing pleasure out of her that she'd never felt before. Jag had done this a few times, but she hadn't much cared for it. But Kyp knew exactly what he was doing, just how to play her.

He eased a finger inside her and slowly thrust it in and out in time to his tongue on her clit. After a few moments, he added a second. Lying as she was, with her legs held wide, Jaina couldn't move, though she wanted to. The urge to move her hips, push closer, had her fingers pulling at his hair.

He laughed and sucked harder at her swollen flesh, fingers moving faster within her. She felt the orgasm building, his name tumbling from her lips in a desperate, breathless litany. When the climax hit her, she cried out, legs trembling with the force of it.

Kyp gave her a last lick and drew back, clearly pleased with himself. He sucked her juices from his fingers, his eyes dark with desire, then stood. Limp on the sofa, she just watched, heart still pounding, as he removed his shirt. She bit her lip, wanting to touch him. Her hands itched to slide over his skin.

He unfastened his pants, pushing them down his hips. His erection stood proud from a nest of black curls, already fully hard. Jaina pushed up on her elbows as he kicked free of the pants.

He caught her legs at the ankles, turned her to lie lengthwise on the sofa, and finally pulled her shoes off. He knelt there, between her splayed legs, bending over her. Jaina lifting her head to kiss him, hand reaching eagerly for the heavy shaft pressing into her belly. She closed her fingers around him, stroking his length, eliciting a moan that made her grin.

“You remember the first time?” she asked in a husky whisper. “When I made you come like this?”

His hips jerked, his cock sliding through her grasp. “How could I forget?”

“And then the second time, on Hapes. Even though I'd had my birth control shot, you still pulled out, came on my stomach. Which was really hot, but… Not what I want.”

Kyp shuddered. “Jay.”

“I need you inside me, Kyp.”

She let go of him and drew her legs up. He nodded, guided himself to her opening. Kyp pushed in a little, shifted to brace his hands on the sofa to her sides, and thrust into her.

“Mmm. Yeah.” She wrapped her legs around his waist, knees tight to his ribs. “Fuck me.”

He laughed breathlessly. “Oh, Force, Jaina, are you trying to make me lose it?”

Her answering laugh was throaty. “No, I just finally have you right where you _should_ be.”

Kyp rocked against her. “You're just as tight as I remember.”

She curved her hands around his shoulders. “You're bigger,” she told him. “Than Jag.”

He smirked. “Am I?”

He gave a hard thrust and her eyes fluttered closed. “Unh! Don't stop.”

Kyp rolled his hips, began thrusting in earnest. Jaina moaned, revelling in the feel of him against her.

“Harder,” she pleaded. “Please, Kyp.”

“Say my name again,” he demanded.

“Kyp!”

Hesitantly, she reached for him through the Force. Jaina wasn't surprised to find him waiting. Their bond fit like a glove, familiar and comforting, and she sank into it.

 _Feels so good inside you_ , he thought.

She got a sense of just how good he felt and she gasped. _More, Kyp! Make me come._

_I'm gonna. Stang, Goddess!_

Jaina pulled his head down, kissed him hungrily. _Mine_! she thought.

His mental laugh at her possessiveness filled her with joy. _Yours_ , Kyp agreed. _Always yours._

Then she thought, _I love you._

His movements stilled, and he lifted his head, breaking the kiss, to look down at her with serious green eyes.

 _I love you_ , she sent again.

Without a word, he dipped his head and kissed her. Through the Force, he told her, _I love you, too. So much._

Kyp resumed moving, picking up the pace. A phantom touch caressed over her body, everywhere he couldn't touch physically. Jaina panted, breathing heavy. Her fingers dug into his skin.

“Kyp,” she breathed aloud. “Almost- So close!”

“Come for me, beautiful,” he murmured.

She climaxed with a ragged cry, one he cut off with a kiss. She looped her arms tight around his neck and shoulders.

A few more thrusts and Kyp groaned, shuddering against her as he found his own release, deep inside her. Jaina felt a deep satisfaction at that, wasn't sure why but didn't care.

She ran her hands down his sweaty back as he gasped for air, his body pressing her into the sofa cushions. Jaina didn't mind his weight at all, enjoying the feel of his body flush against hers.

After a while, Kyp pushed up on an elbow and used his free hand to push her hair out of her face. “Not how I was planning my evening to go,” he said softly, “but infinitely better than I could have dreamed of.”

“I'm just sorry it took me getting jealous to see what I really wanted,” she said. “I shouldn't have pushed you away.”

“You pulled me back. That's enough.”

“And I'm keeping you this time,” she said solemnly.

“Good. C’mon, let's move this to the bedroom. Fun as this has been, there's more room in there.”

“Mind if I stay tonight?”

Kyp gave her a hot look as he sat up. “I wasn't planning on letting you leave.”

“Oh, goody.”


End file.
